


Unspoken Rule

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exposure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a private room, right? Well, semi-private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Rule

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)  2011: exposure. You have been warned.

“Come on,” Steve urges, his voice low and insistent. There’s a smile playing around his lips as he tugs on Danny’s hand.

“Steve,” Danny protests, glancing back over his shoulder. “There are at least a hundred people here-”

“-I know-”

“-and I don’t really want them to walk in on us,” Danny finishes.

Steve’s smile grows until it fills his whole face, more reckless than Danny has ever thought possible, which is more than a little terrifying. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Hiding with your ability to be quiet while I’m fucking you,” Danny shoots back, but Steve is still pulling him along, and Danny is still following.

“Well, I’ll just have to find something better to do with my mouth,” Steve says as he walks down the hallway. He’s grinning far too much, and Danny decides that letting that one go is probably in his best interests. They pass two doors, then a third; Danny glances at each as they go, but Steve keeps walking, heading for the end of the hall.

“What’s wrong with these rooms?” Danny asks, more for something to say than any actual interest in the answer. He realizes he’d probably have been better off not asking when Steve’s grin turns decidedly dirtier.

“They're occupied,” he half-singsongs, and Danny just doesn’t want to think about how he knows that.

“Fine,” Danny grumbles, following Steve into a room that he's apparently deemed safe. "But if someone walks in here and finds us-"

"They'll walk right back out," Steve promises. "It's the unspoken rule around here."

Danny narrows his eyes at Steve. "And how would you know what the unspoken rule is around here?"

Steve, the bastard, just smirks.

"Fine," Danny repeats. This is stupid and he knows it's stupid, but he can't deny the little thrill he'd felt when Steve had leaned down and whispered in his ear, when he'd suggested they take things somewhere more private, when he'd flicked his eyes to the back hallway of the dimly-lit club that they're not actually here to stake out for once. They're here as patrons, so Danny's objection isn't job-related. No, it's rational-person-related, which is probably why Steve isn't getting that it's not Danny's thing to risk getting caught in public.

Well. It normally isn't. It never has been before, anyway, but Steve's sinking to his knees and rubbing his cheek against Danny's crotch, and, well, Danny's only human. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making the kind of noise that would bring people running - or, he thinks, would _normally_ bring people running; around here, it might just be a sign that the room is occupied.

"Danny," Steve says, smiling up at him in the semi-darkness of the room. "You ready?"

"Fine," Danny says yet again, and he means for it to sound reluctant, maybe a little whiny, but he can hear the breathlessness in his voice. Steve grins up at him and slowly thumbs open the button of his trousers. They slip down his thighs when Steve undoes the zipper, and Danny half-wonders if Steve is actually going to try to strip him all the way or just-

"Yeah," Steve breathes out after a second, and then he leans in and mouths at Danny's cock through his boxers.

"Christ," Danny hisses out as quietly as he can. Steve knows how quickly this will get him off - there's something about the feeling, damp heat through a layer of cotton, the suction of Steve's mouth past the drag of the fibers against him, that drives Danny crazy. It's one of those things that Danny's never sure if he should regret telling Steve or not.

Right now, he's thinking not, because Steve is sucking at the tip of his cock through the fabric, mouthing his way down to the base, pushing his nose against Danny's cock as he licks at Danny's balls. It's fucking fantastic, almost dizzyingly so, but there's a time and a place for Danny to come moaning Steve's name, and this is neither. "Steve," Danny manages, a harsh sort of whisper. Steve pauses, mouth still firmly attached to Danny's dick, but he looks up to meet Danny's eyes.

"Mm?" he half-asks, and the vibrations - Danny pulls in a breath and pushes at Steve's forehead. Steve leans back, frowning up at Danny. "C'mon, you really want to stop now?"

"Not on your life," Danny says, using Steve's shoulders for balance so he can get himself into a kneeling position facing Steve. Once he settles, Danny taps Steve's knee. "Pull them down, come on, let's go."

Steve's eyes light up as he kneels up, and he makes short work of his pants and boxers. Danny's half-surprised that he didn't go commando; the more he thinks about it, the more he's certain that this was Steve's goal for the night right from the start.

Steve settles back down and eyes Danny again before reaching for the waistband of Danny's boxers. He pulls the elastic down just far enough for him to get Danny's cock in his hand, and then he's pumping, squeezing and flicking his finger over the head of Danny's cock in a rhythm that borders on brutal. Danny responds in kind, reaching for Steve's cock and moving his hand, using all of the tricks that he's learned over the months he's been sleeping with Steve to get him off as quickly as possible. Steve starts letting out little groans and gasps; Danny has never been able to figure out how Steve got along on a ship with thousands of other men if he can't even manage a handjob without waking up the neighbors. Danny solves the issue this time by leaning forward and sticking his tongue in Steve's mouth. It doesn't stop him from making noise, but it does dampen the effect.

Danny's close, so close, when he hears it - someone's coming down the hall. Two someones, he registers as the sound gets closer and closer. Danny freezes when he hears something thump against the door, his hand slipping from Steve's dick, but Steve just keeps going. He moves his mouth along Danny's jaw and bites his earlobe gently before sucking on the skin below Danny's ear. Danny chokes and leans forward, slumping a little into Steve as he comes.

Predictably, that's when the door opens.

"Oh, God," a woman giggles, "sorry, sorry-" And then she's gone, the door is closed, and Steve is panting into Danny's neck.

"Christ," Danny mumbles after a minute, reaching back between them and meeting far more of a mess than he made on his own. He raises an eyebrow. "Tell me you did not come because someone walked in on us, Steven."

Steve just snickers into Danny's shoulder.


End file.
